Field of the Invention and Prior Art
The invention relates to improvements in curtain hanging means for recreational vehicles.
It has become common practice to effect conversion of vans into recreational vehicles. For this purpose, curtain hanging means that are simple and easy to install and which are cosmetically acceptable are required. The curtain hanging means for this purpose heretofore available, however, have not been entirely satisfactory. It is an object of the invention, therefore, to provide new and effective curtain-hanging means which are eminently more suitable for use in recreational vehicles than any heretofore available.